Don't Stand So Close to Me
by SheepishWish
Summary: AU Mordeson. This will be guyxguy. Human Forms. Mordecai is still recovering from the death of his father. When he decides to go back to school, he's having a hard time getting back on track. He decides to take a music class as a way to relax, but it's kind of hard to do that when his teacher is Benson and gives him such a hard time.
1. Chapter 1

"So, what do you remember?"

Mordecai feels himself tense. He doesn't want to remember. He wants to do everything but that. "Can I uh… hang my hoodie up?" It was getting hot in the therapist office all of a sudden. When he sees his therapist motion to the coat hooks, he stands up. It gives him something to do. He knows he's stalling.

"I know it's difficult. It's even more difficult to have watched your father die in front of you."

Mordecai grumbles. He wants to tell him that he doesn't know the half of it. And that was years ago. He was 16 when it happened and he's 23 now. He should be over this crap by now. He didn't even want to go out that night, but his dad kind of forced him to.

Mordecai's dad wanted him to take on the family name. He wanted Mordecai to take up where he had left off. This isn't a normal instance though. It's not like he'd be some CEO to some hotshot business man or whatever. His dad barely made enough money to survive. No, his dad was a super hero for the town and wanted to show him the ropes. Mordecai just knew he wasn't good. He wanted to pursue a new dream anyway. He wanted to be a musician. Back when he was in middle school he wanted to be in a 90's punk band with his friends. Except that dream didn't really go far either. Mordecai wasn't sure what to do with his life anymore honestly.

He wasn't sure who killed his dad, but he remembers a dragon tattoo. His dad stopped to hide Mordecai in an abandoned building while his dad took the hits. The guy that killed him had the power to multiply himself into a whole army. This man was really dangerous.

Mordecai shakes his head and walks back to the couch wondering if it would be okay to rest his shoes on it or not. Will he get it dirty? Do they even clean this couch? He turns to look at the therapist who is looking at him expectantly. If Mordecai doesn't talk, he doesn't get his medicine. He sighs and starts, "Well, it happened on the streets. I really only remember the dragon tattoo. Maybe he was Chinese or Japanese or something? Is that racist?" He turns with a questioning look.

"I think we're getting off topic."

Mordecai swallows, "Right, well, tattoo. And there were a bunch that looked like this guy. They all ganged up on him and started beating him to the ground. Hard. There was blood and, like, I couldn't watch after that. I ran into the corner of the building I was hiding in and just coward like an idiot."

"And why do you think you're an idiot for doing that?"

"Because," Mordecai says, "If I actually fought back, I might have been able to save him."

"Or you could have died," the therapist says. He looks down at his watch and sighs, "That's enough for today. I'll write your prescription and I want to meet with you again next week. Make an appointment with the receptionist. And have a good day."

Mordecai takes the paper and looks a bit startled, "W-wait. I um… I'm finally starting college again. Do…do you have an suggestions for me?"

"Yeah," he says looking at Mordecai through his glasses, "Do what you feel is right. Don't jeopardize your happiness for someone else."

Mordecai frowns and turns to walk out. He's gotten better advice from a freaking fortune cookie. He was going to sign up for a music class this semester. His mom wanted him to rethink his life goals and just take perquisites. He's going to do that, but he just needs a class where he can relax. Something to get his mind off everything.

-

After his first class, Mordecai is feeling a little jittery and has to take something to take the edge off. When he walks into his next class of the day, he's met with folding chairs and instruments scattered about. He's surprised to see a wide variety of people there. He sits next to the younger guy though. He looks least threatening. He's about 4 foot, maybe. He chuckles to himself.

He eyes a man on the other side of the room. He's an older gentleman with fancy looking clothes. Mordecai thinks he's the teacher at first, until the teacher walks in just on time. The teacher eyes Mordecai with a surprised look like wasn't expecting the blue spiky hair on him. He turns away and writes his name on the board. "Benson. My name is Benson. Not Mr. Benson, because Benson is my first name. Don't ask what my last name is. And furthermore, you cannot call me Ben or any other nickname of that sort. Got it?"

Mordecai blinks. He was expecting a chill guy who talked about world peace and crap. Not this strict guy. Mordecai looks him over though. His whole outfit looked pressed, but worn in a casual manner. He wore a lot of grays and reds for sure. And his hair, albeit how short it was, was hot red with hints of silver. He looks older, but his face has a youthful look to it. It was kind of weird.

"Your first assignment is," Benson starts to say and gets groans from a good chunk of the class, "Oh, boo hoo! You get homework on the first day! This isn't grade school where you sit down and have story time! If you don't like it, by all means stand up and leave the class now! Get your money back!"

Mordecai looks up in surprise when a group of teenagers leave the room, mumbling angrily. He blinks again and Benson is studying him like he's waiting for him to get up or something.

"How do you have homework in music class?" The short guy next to Mordecai asks with a snort.

Mordecai wasn't expecting the short guy to start talking back or anything. He really thought he was harmless.

"I need to get a feel of what style you're interested in and possibly an instrument for all of you. My goal is to actually form a class together for once and perform at the welcoming ceremony in the Fall. It's never happened, but it'd be fun," Benson explains and the way he says it doesn't actually make it sound fun. "Each of you will pick your favorite band and write an essay about them. You will present it to the class in two weeks."

Mordecai racks his mind for bands, but is embarrassed. He feels like if he chooses something older, he might be judged for it. He was going to need to take his medicine before this presentation. He always gets jittery when he's forced speak publicly. Mordecai looks around. He hopes he can play a guitar or bass or something. Something easy.

"What is this? This isn't English class!" The short guy shouts out to him, "Heh heh, right dude?"

Mordecai feels his arm getting nudged and he just nervously laughs back.

"Both of you! Out!" The teacher points to the hallway.

Mordecai looks down for a moment before standing up. "No way! I didn't even do anything!" Mordecai shouts back and everyone is backing away from him a little bit. He holds his head and it's swimming a little bit. He should have taken another semester off. He wasn't ready. He knew something was wrong when he recently started getting depressed again.

Benson eyes Mordecai for a moment and sighs, "Just sit. I still need to take role."

Mordecai feels shaky. He isn't really sure he can sit down, but the shorter guy helps him to his seat again. He's grateful. He also remembers that his name is Rigby after the attendance is taken.

After class lets out, the shorter guy follows after Mordecai and notices his uneasiness. "Dude, don't take Benson so seriously. I had him for music theory. Even if he seems strict, he manages to pass everyone. Usually because most people up and leave before the semester is over. As long as you come and sit there every day, you're good."

Mordecai looks down at Rigby and asks, "What instrument do you play?"

Rigby laughs to himself, "I play a mean bass and I do vocals too!"

Mordecai winces. The guy sounds like he talks through his nose. He doesn't really want to hear his singing voice. Rigby is nice though, so he can't complain. He kind of needs a friend right now. "You think he's pissed about the outburst?"

"No, dude. I'm pretty sure you surprised the crap out of him! We even got out of getting in trouble," Rigby snorts and laughs some more. "Dude, let's have lunch together!" He pulls Mordecai by the arm to the cafeteria.

Mordecai doesn't even have time to respond, not that he was going to refuse his offer or anything. Mordecai is a bit concerned though when they're sitting at a small table with no one else around. Does Rigby have any friends?

"So, I was thinking, you know how Blink-182 has three members? Well, we'll do that! I'll be the bassist and singer. You can do guitar and be my back-up. Our only obstacle is getting an awesome drummer. I mean, like, Travis Barker good. What do you think?" Rigby was laying all of this down really quickly.

Mordecai shakes his head, "Where are we going to find an amazing drummer who would want to play with two mediocre guys like us?"

"How do you know I'm mediocre!?" Rigby screeches, "Besides, we're cool. We'll snag a not-so-cool guy who has talent."

"Drummers don't fall out of the sky," Mordecai grumbles.

"Whatever. I'll make it happen," Rigby pulls out a pb&j and gives half to Mordecai.

"Thanks," he says taking it between his fingers and taking a bite.

"Whoa, dude! Are those real tattoos!? I thought they were rings!" Rigby says, grabbing one of Mordecai's hands and running a finger across the inked skin.

"Yeah, uh… yeah. My mom wasn't too happy when I came home with them. I probably shouldn't have got them because it's hard to find a job and it's hard to cover them up. My dad was really peeved about it because it would have interfered with the work I would inherit from him, but I guess that really doesn't matter considering he's dead now," Mordecai says nonchalantly, but kind of freaks after he realized all of that came out of his mouth.

"Dude, who cares what anyone else says! Besides, you're gunna be a musician. No one _cares_ what you do in that industry. Those little tattoos are nothing compared to what celebrities do for attention," Rigby explains, dodging the whole subject about Mordecai's dad.

Mordecai just smiles and is thankful he didn't make a big deal of it. He actually feels okay about it for the first time in awhile. "So, uh… haha. Do you like older 8-bit games? I have like all the systems I had since I was little?"

Rigby has a blank look on his face for a moment before he turns to Mordecai with big wide eyes, "Y-yeah, I do! That's like my childhood, man! Can I come over!?"

"Sure. Yeah, why not? I mean, I still live with my mom and uh…" Mordecai stammers because he isn't sure if Rigby is out of the house yet.

"Yeah, it's cool. I live with my folks too. I want some 8-bit, co-op action!" Rigby says with excitement.

"Haha! Suh-weet!" Mordecai high-fives Rigby and glances up. He spots Benson for a moment and he's sitting at one of the tables. It's weird. Weren't teachers supposed to eat in the teacher's lounge or something? He shakes it off and checks the time. His next class is in a little bit, "I have another class. I get off at 4 and stuff."

"That's cool. Me too. We'll meet here after and go by your place," Rigby explains.

"Cool. See you then," Mordecai says and excuses himself. As he walks out of the cafeteria, he takes one last look at Benson out of curiosity. When he sees the man look up and give him a dirty look, Mordecai darts out of there and up the steps. His heart is racing and he's short of breath. He shuffles through his pants and takes one of his pills.

Was that a panic attack right then? He's never experienced one that bad before. It must be because he made a total ass out of himself in class today. That wasn't exactly the first impression he wanted to give off. He tries not to think about it and walks down the hall to his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Last night was great. Mordecai actually felt normal for a change. Rigby came over and they played videogames and his mom actually made cookies. His mom hugged him that night and even said she was proud of him. It was a little embarrassing, but he was kind of okay with it. He really wasn't sure what had gotten into her though.

"Dude, I think my mom really likes you," Mordecai says to Rigby as they're walking together in the hall. They're walking to music class and Rigby thought it would be awesome to find his new friend and walk with him.

"Psh. Not surprised. Everyone like me," Rigby says in a cocky tone.

Mordecai has to stifle his laughter because, well, he's not buying it for a second. He'd roll with it though because maybe he's right. Who knows?

As they walk into class, they notice instruments scattered along the chairs. Mordecai's heart sped up because there were a pair of drumsticks on the seat he had sat in last time he came to this class. Were those intended for him? He's never touched a drum in his life.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Rigby asked as he walked over to his seat. There was a bass sitting on his and he smiles, "Nice!"

"I thought we were going to pick our own instruments to play," Mordecai sais with dread in his voice.

Just at that moment as if on cue, Benson walks in. "Then pick a seat with an instrument you actually have some experience playing," the sarcasm in his voice was just gushing today.

Mordecai grits his teeth. He hates it. He walks over to the other side of the room and sits down with an electric guitar. He glares at it because it's blue. He glares at his teacher because he just knows he did this on purpose.

"Oh! Guitar? How quant!" The older gentleman sitting with a keyboard says.

Mordecai just nods and wishes he took his medicine before class. Rigby had done a really good job at calming him down, but now his friend was across the classroom and Mordecai felt more vulnerable than ever. Could he like get a doctor's note or something that forced him to be able to sit next to his friend during all of his classes? It might help a lot of his problems.

After roll call was taken, Benson began to explain what was on the agenda. "You have all picked instruments you are either experienced in or interested in. I will give you a half hour to practice something and I will come around the room and see your skill level on it. Oh, and don't worry. Look at this more as a test that won't be graded. No, it won't be graded, but I will make detailed mental notes of it."

Mordecai sank back a little. He felt like Benson meant, 'I'll be judging you for laughs.' Mordecai groans and looks down at the strings. He hits one and winces. This thing wasn't even tuned properly. He gasps. Maybe this is also a test? He's the first to stand up and grab a tuner and starts to tune it in the corner. He doesn't want to be around anyone. If he can't sit next to Rigby, he won't sit next to anyone.

He sighs. He thinks about Rigby and how he wanted to make a band like Blink-182. He readies his fingers and starts the intro to _Adam's Song._ He's practiced it before and it was simple enough to remember with such a time crunch. After the thirty minutes is up, he cranes his head backward and watches Benson walking around the room. He lets out a sigh of relief because it looks like he's going to be last.

Mordecai frowns when the clock indicates that the class is over. Benson hadn't come over to check up on him and he begins to place the instrument on the stand. He gathers up his belongings and heads for the door.

"Is there a reason why you sat in the corner to pout the whole time?" Benson asks right before Mordecai can get a chance to walk out.

Mordecai glares at him, "You separated me and Rigby on purpose."

"I did," Benson doesn't deny it. There isn't sarcasm or bitterness in his face when he says it though.

"Why?"

"You seemed distracted the last class period," Benson explains, this time with a interested look on his face as if he's trying to read Mordecai.

"Whatever," Mordecai shakes his head and goes for the door again.

"Is it easier for you to practice alone?" Benson asks, this time distracted by some paperwork on his desk.

"I don't know?" Mordecai tightens his jaw, "Is it easier for _you_ to sit at lunch alone?"

Benson gives Mordecai a look of warning. "I expect you to play for me next class period. Do I make myself clear?" Benson says with a tight, authoritative voice.

"Crystal," Mordecai shakes his head and walks off. He just decided he was going to drop this class. He asked for something relaxing, not a class that would constantly give him a panic attack. He'd rather do nothing between his other classes. It would be much more relaxing than this crap.

"Hey, Mordo! Where were you?" Rigby says, catching up with the blue-haired guy.

"I'm about to drop this crappy class," Mordecai says with irritated.

"What!? No! That's the one class we have together!" Rigby screeched. He rushed in front of the taller guy and stops him, "The guy seriously isn't as strict as he seems. I promise. This is an easy A!"

"I don't know… Maybe I should have taken another semester off…" Mordecai says with a sad look on his face.

"What's another semester gunna do? Honestly, is it gunna bring your dad back? Huh?" Rigby shouts at him.

"Dude… Not cool," Mordecai pushes passed him.

"What happened!? And why is it messing with your head so much, huh!?" Rigby demanded to know.

"He was…murdered, dude," Mordecai murmurs.

Rigby is silent for a second, but grabs Mordecai by the arm. "Then, let's find the guy and get revenge!" There's a determined look on his friend's face and Mordecai is looking at him like he's crazy. "I'm serious! Hasn't this thought _ever_ crossed your mind? That would be my first move!"

"I… I mean… I guess… I don't know?" Mordecai says quietly.

"No wonder this is eating you alive. You're just sitting here doing nothing. You gotta do something. Look, come by my place after school. We'll get started!" Rigby says triumphantly. It only sounds suspicious and vague to Mordecai.

Mordecai just sighs and nods, "Sure. Whatever you say."

"Just don't quit music, Please?!"

-

Mordecai doesn't quit. For now. He wants to though. Instead, he follows Rigby home and he's met with Rigby's younger brother Don. Apparently he worked on cars and was really smart. …and a lot taller than Rigby. Mordecai tries not to laugh at that.

"Me and Mordo here need some equipment," Rigby explains.

Don looks pretty confused, "Oh? Sure, How can I help?"

Mordecai blinks because Don was everything opposite of Rigby. It was different.

"Super suites! It's an emergency! Mordecai's dad was killed and we need to find the murderer," Rigby shouts frantically.

Don backs away from the car he's working on and gives his brother a look, "I think you've been watching too many movies, bro. I don't think that's possible."

"I'm… I'm good, dude. Really," Mordecai backs away a bit. He feels the shakiness starting in his legs. He doesn't want to be brought back to the first night of his supposed super hero duty. He wasn't going to do it and he wasn't going to use his powers to avenge his father. No way.

"Aw! Come on! It'll be fun!" Rigby says, throwing up his arms.

Mordecai feels something snap inside him. He grabs Rigby by his shirt and shakes him, "You think this is fun!? You think putting yourself on the line and putting other people in danger is _fun!?_"

Don looks worried, but he doesn't move forward. He only goes to collect his older brother when Mordecai lets him go. As he watches Mordecai leave, he grabs Rigby and stops him. "I uh… think he needs some time to sort through his thoughts…" Don whispers a bit concerned, but happy Rigby isn't hurt.

"Augh! Whatever!" Rigby dusts it off like there's nothing wrong. "Just give me a suite. I'll have the fun," Rigby orders.

Don just sighs.

-

Mordecai pulls up his hood and walks the streets. The sun had set and the street lamps were illuminated. He groans because he had been too hard on Rigby and he knew it. He just couldn't control himself sometimes. This sucked. He makes a note to apologize to him the next time he sees him.

He shivers. It's gotten a little colder. He zips his hoodie up more and pulls out a pair of gloves. It's really all he's got and the only reason he has his gloves is because he forgot he left them there.

The color red catches his eye and he turns to the corner of the block. It's Benson and he's looking down at his phone and drinking what looks like a coffee. More or less, he seems like his old irritated self. Mordecai decides not to approach him, but figures he should follow him to make sure he gets home okay.

Mordecai's face lights up red. He shouldn't care though. This was the teacher that's made an ass of him. He's currently mad at him, but all things considered, he's pretty mad at everyone right now.

Mordecai keeps a close enough distance to keep an eye on Benson, but far enough away so it doesn't make it seem too obvious he's following him. He manages to hide in some shadows as well. He remembered a few techniques his dad taught him before bringing him out into the field and he's kind of grateful for that. Mordecai lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Benson reach an apartment complex. He's about to turn and leave when he sees someone lurking on the other side of the street. Mordecai slips into an alleyway unnoticed and keeps a close watch.

Just as Benson is about to twist the key in the gated area of his apartment, he stops. He turns and sees the figure now too. He stops what he's doing and slides the key back into his pocket, walking back the way he came. He's a little nervous when the figure starts to follow after him now.

Mordecai watches this reaction with confusion. Why didn't Benson slip into the apartment complex? He would have been safe there, right? Mordecai eyes the figure with a determined look on his face. He didn't want to intercept, but he wouldn't live it down if someone got hurt again without doing anything about it.

Mordecai didn't make his move until the figure yanked at Benson's shoulder and placed a blade to his throat.

Mordecai's feet fly forward, his soles pushing against the sidewalk hard enough to leave cracks there. He pulls his hood lower on his face and twists his leg up. It smashes into the armed hand and the blade flies up into the moonlight, making a loud clank as it hits the asphalt. "Step off," Mordecai lowers his voice to a growl.

The figure was a guy about Benson's age. He looks shocked and terrified as he rushes away. Mordecai makes out the dragon design on the back of his jacket. He frowns and grimaces at it. He should grab the man and ask him questions, but he's too stunned by it.

"Thank…you?" Benson sounds highly confused as to why someone would come to his rescue. He cautiously moves forward and places a hand on Mordecai's shoulder, "Who are you?"

Mordecai glances at Benson from over his shoulder. The harsh streetlamps cause a shadow to mask his face due to his hoodie. Benson can make out striking blue eyes though. Mordecai doesn't say anything for a long while. He wants to tell Benson that he's his student from music class, but he had just cracked concrete when he broke the sound barrier and kicked the knife out of the one guy's hand. He looks down and mumbles, "Blue Jay." It stung on his tongue because that was his father's super hero name. He never thought he' ever say it out loud again.

There's a look of awe on Benson's face when he hears that name. "Really? You kind of just dropped off the face of the Earth," Benson explains with a doubtful look, "I thought _The_ Blue Jay died."

"Look," Mordecai can feel his anger spike. He tries to calm himself though because he doesn't want to start a fight with the guy he just saved, "I'm back for just this once. Be more careful. I'm not bailing you out anymore."

"You're younger," Benson made an astute guess while looking at him more carefully, "You wouldn't happen to be his son or nephew or something."

"Stay away!" Mordecai shouted and began walking away.

Benson frowned and thought about his words. "I'm sorry. It must be really tough. I lost someone close to me too from the Death Dragon Clan," Benson explains in a sad tone. He turns away and shakes his head. He shouldn't have said anything.

"What…?" Mordecai looks back at Benson with a broken look. Did Benson know who killed his dad? The teacher is already in the gate and moving into the apartment complex. Mordecai feels like he's shaking apart. Even if he knows who did kill him, what was he supposed to do with that information? Was he supposed to seek revenge? Would he confront the murderer?

He can't know right this second. He spins on his foot and runs. He feels the ground crack under his feet as he runs down the streets, but he doesn't care. He just wants to be home in his room alone to think about all of this.

He couldn't believe he was starting to use his powers again.


End file.
